


Suit n tie

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desperation Play, Dom Misha, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Sub Jensen, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: At Mark Sheppard's wedding Misha suggest a little game. Jensen agrees, knowing very well that this is just the first part of a vicious foreplay that will most likely end in a huge mess and stellar orgasm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyeen1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyeen1/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my wifey! Please accept these 2000 words of filthy kink as a token of my affection!

„So, how about we play a little game?“

Misha whispers into Jensen's ear out of the blue.  
They'd been having a blast at Mark's wedding so far. There's been good food and lots of drinks and dancing and the two of them basically had at one point forgotten, that not everyone there knew who they were and what was going on between them. It just felt like a convention with all their friends and colleagues there. Mark's family seemed to be confused why those two dudes there would be slow dancing and making out in the men's bathroom. They actually find it amusing and love seeing Mark trying to explain what's going on.  
And Jensen is more than excited now about what kind of game Misha has in mind. 

„Sure. What you got?“

Misha's grin is almost sinister, he leans closer, pressing his body heavily against Jensen's.

„From now on, no more trips to the bathroom! until this here is over and we go upstairs. Clear?“

Jensen swallows hard, nods but tries to keep up his pokerface. He kinda knew this sorta game would happen again soonish, he just wasnt really prepared for it to happen now, which of course is exactly what this is about. His heart beats faster and he is pretty sure, he's blushing hard.  
Misha though is sitting down, smiling and chatting with Jared as if nothing happened. As if this is a totally normal situation and not already the first part of a vicious foreplay that will most likely end in a huge mess and stellar orgasm.  
He grabs his beer only to realize it's basically empty, but still tries to get the last drop out of the bottle. He almost chokes though when Misha's hand lands on his leg and slowly moves way up. Jensen tried to breathe normally which is even harder as Misha shoves his hand right into Jensen's crotch and seems to be actually pleased to feel a half hard erection.

„I'm gonna grab us some more beer!“

Misha seems so pleased about himself as he sashays towards the bar.

 

**  
He tried to distract himself for the rest of the night and had actually almost forgotten about their little game until he realized this one undeniable truth: He really needs to pee!  
He's considering whether to sneak to the bathroom now, but then again he'd miss some awesome stuff Misha has planned. He's squirming in his seat a little and thankfully Misha notices. 

„Ah, I'm getting tired,“  
Misha yawns and streches,  
„I think I'm heading to bed. You coming, Jens?“  
„What? Yes, sure!“

Jared just rolls his eyes.  
„Just dont be too noisy okay, my room's right next you yours.“  
„Cant promise anything! Nighty!“

As Jensen stands up, it feels like a little punch in his abdomen. It seems like he actually need to pee more than he thought at first. He's hurrying over to the stairs but Misha is taking his damn sweet time and apparently wants to take the elevator. And for some reason Jensen just stays with Misha and waits. He hates it.  
And oh how does he love it when the elevator-door opens with a ping and Misha pulls him inside and as soon as the door closes again, shoves him against the wall and kisses him hard and hungrily.

„You're so hot, Jens. In that suit and that tie and this hair and when you're nervous and squirming.“

„Mish!“

Jensen inhales sharply. He feels this weird mixture of being heavily turned on and also feeling this bad pressure in his bladder, just feeling so full and it doesnt really help that Misha pushes his knee right into Jensen's crotch. He just feeling so full and also so aroused and right now his brain doesnt even work properly anymore.  
When the elevator door opens again with this significant ping, Misha practically manhandles Jensen towards and into the hotel room, while constantly touching and kissing him.  
As soon as they reach their room, Jensen heads to the bathroom.

„Where are you going?“  
„Uhm, pee?“  
„Have I told you to?“  
„Noo?“  
„Exactly.“  
„But I really need to....“  
„No!“

Misha puts one of the chairs in the middle of the room.

„Sit!“  
„Miiiish...“  
„Sit!!“

Jensen sighs, takes off his jacket, walks over to Misha and sits down.

„Good.“

Misha smiles, leans down to Jensen, kisses him deeply and unties his tie. Jensen looks up to him bleary eyed, moans disappointed as Misha lets go of him and moves around the chair. 

„Mish?“

There's no answer, but Misha grabs his arms, pulls them behind the chair and ties Jensen's wrists together with the tie.

„Oh come on, seriously?“  
„Deadly. You know you like it!“

He comes back into Jensen sight, smiles and oh so slowly strips out of his jacket, unties the bowtie, takes his sweet time to unbutton his shirt. This little striptease is actually really hot and makes Jensen more aroused but also more nervous and more impatient. He squirms on his chair, presses his legs together, tries not to think about how badly he needs to pee now. He's blaming the beer for that one. 

„I could do so many things to you!“

Misha again steps closer, unzips his pants. He reaches for Jensen's face, lets his thumb run over those pink, plush lips, parts them a bit and dips his finger into the warm and wet mouth. 

„So good, Jens, so good. And I have so many more ideas what to do with this pretty mouth of yours!“

He stares down at him, raises his eyebrow.

„You wont pee in my mouth!“

Misha just answers with a smirk.

„Misha! Nickelback!“

He immediately takes a step back, his whole posture softens and he crouches down a bit.

„What is it?“

Jensen looks down, speaks quietly.  
„Dont pee in my mouth. Please.“  
„I wont, it's okay.“

A smooch on the lips before he changes his posture again, raises his eyebrow.

„Open your mouth for me!“

He happily obliges, takes Misha's dick in his mouth, licks and sucks and lets Misha thrust into him. It distracts him for a bit from the pressure in his bladder that is now really urgent. But only until Misha pulls out and with his knee forces Jensen's legs apart.

„No!“

It's a whimper. Jensen bites his lips. It's almost too much and he feels so full and he really doesnt know how long he can hold it. Misha smirks again and presses his hand flat against Jensen's bloated abdomen. That's when he loses it a bit, lets out a small spurt of pee, before he takes all his willpower to stop going again. He's not going to pee himself. Not in his tux, not on that chair in this hotel room. But that little spurt felt so good and made it even harder to hold it in. And it definitely doesnt get better when Misha opens the fly of Jensen's pants and reaches inside.

„Of course you went commando again, you slut.“

Jensen whimpers again. That half hard errection combined with the full bladder is getting slightly painful and it's getting worse now that Misha starts jerking him.

„Oh God, Misha! Please. Please!!“

He isnt even sure what he's begging for. Maybe to cum, maybe to pee. Though he doesnt know if he actually can do either in this state. It's all too much and it feels so intense. Misha relentlessly jerking him off, his rough and hot lips on his neck and mouth and ear. 

„Just let go, Jens.“  
„No!“

He really needs to cum and he really needs to pee and it's all too much at this point but Misha just keeps on touching him. He has unbuttoned Jensen's shirt by now, pinching his nipples.  
Jensen throws his head back, licking and biting his lip, pressing his eyes shut. He's squirming and thrusting upwards all while moaning and panting until he finally comes hard and intensly. He's shaking a little, trying to catch some air. It takes him a moment or two to fully realize that he indeed let go. There's that steady stream of piss trickling down and it's such a relief. But it's also super embarrassing, like, he's actually sitting here and pissing himself and Misha is watching him doing it. He tries to stop himself which is more painful than he thought.  
Misha though kisses him again, whispers praises in his ear while he unties Jensen's hands.

„So good for me! Love you so much! How about we take a shower to get rid of all this mess?“

Jensen just nods. His legs are shaky and he tumbles into Misha's arms when he gets up. Misha quickly peels him out of the damp clothes, guides Jensen into the bathroom. 

„Get into the shower, but dont turn on the water yet. Close your eyes. I'll join in a second.“

He nods. It's a bit cold in there and he's still shaking and coming down from his orgasm, though he isnt quite sure if he should come down. It feels like he's waiting for ages, it's so quiet and thinks he can hear his heartbeat. The worst is though, that he kinda needs to pee again. It was too much beer and he didnt let go completly before.  
There are some noises behind him.

„Misha?“

There's no answer and a moment of silence before he hears steps getting closer and then feels Misha's warm, naked body pressed against his back.

„I'm here! You can open your eyes, if you want.“

He peeks quickly over his shoulder, watches Misha putting that purple bottle down. He's getting excited again. He bends over a bit, rests his forehead against the cool tiles. There's warm trickle running over his lower back and asscheeks and it's not the shower. He gasps.

„Misha!“  
„That's such a pretty sight, and oh, it feels so good. so fucking good!“

He kisses Jensen's neck, sucks on the thin sensitive skin behind his ear, reaches around him to turn on the water.  
The first splash is cold and Jensen gets startled for a second but the water soon gets soothingly warm and his whole body relaxes into the warm stream and Mishas massaging hands.  
Misha kneads Jensen's shoulders, then the back and a last the buttcheeks. He reaches for the Astroglide squirts some of it onto the crack of Jensen's ass and uses some more to slicks his own fingers up.

„You ready, Jens?“  
„Totally.“

A slick finger pushes into him, soon followed by a second one. It feels damn awesome. He slowly rocks his hips to get the right feeling, just the right spot, while Misha gently but steadily opens him up. 

„God, Misha, please!“

He just needs Misha's cock inside him right now. But Misha keeps on teasing and just briefly hits Jensen's prostate which makes him moan out loud but also makes him more aware that indeed he really needs to pee again. 

„What is it, Jens?“  
„Holy crap, just fucking fuck me already!“

Misha laughs but doesnt wanna torture him any further. He pulls out his fingers, lubes up his cock and thrusts into him.

„Oh God, Mish!“  
„Crap, Ackles, so hot, so tight.“

He's not holding back much, fucks him thoroughly, angles for that sweet spot every other thrust.  
Jensen moans and pants louder. It feels just so good and he feels so full in all kinda ways. He's getting hard again but as Misha reaches around him to grab his cock, he lets go.

„You dirty, dirty slut!“

He can hear Misha's smirk in his voice.

„You know you love it, Mish!“  
„I do.“

They find a steady, quick rhythm with hard thrusts and strokes and feel that they're reaching their orgasms.  
Though it's Misha who cums first with a few final, twitching thrusts before he sends Jensen over the edge with some hard strokes.  
They both remain still in a tight embrace, feeling the others breathing and heartbeats, the warm water pouring down on them, keeping them in this warm cocoon of bliss.  
„Holy shit, Mish!“  
„I know, I know...“


End file.
